


Dentist AUs

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [21]
Category: Kalex - Fandom, Karlena - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Dentist, F/F, Kalex, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: a small number of dentist au fics likely not to become interconnected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a little bit of stuff that was floating around in my head

Seriously Alex can't believe what she is seeing, she knows Kara is a veritable ray of sunshine bouncing through their lives, but this is something she never imagined. She never imagined she would see the day where Lena Luthor high on pain meds tried to serenade a dopey Kara with songs about her beauty while her sister tried to stumble her way across to her.

It had all started with a trip to the dentist, or as Alex liked to call it Satan. Seriously, though, she's seen, The worst, this galaxy has to offer, and the dentist still holds the no. 1 spot of Alex's most hated people and or places of all time.

Apparently, Lena had shared her hatred of the drill-happy bastards and had made every effort not to go there which had all changed when she wakes one morning to find a loose tooth. 

 

In an attempt to show solidarity Kara had gone in with Lena to the dentist, she hadn't been back in nearly three years, ever since she had had her braces removed. As it turned out this had been a fatal error on both of their parts, and they both needed extensive surgery. In an attempt to get it all over and done with Lena had asked a rather simple question "can't you just knock us out and do it all at once" 

Given a licence like that the dentists had a field day, they made sure to do every test and X-Ray from every angle until they were sure of absolutely everything that could be done. Alex didn't even want to know the bill sure it was more zeros than she could possibly imagine, however, Lena had merely handed over a little black visa and signed the papers.

 

6 and a half hours it had taken before they were finished, six and a half hours of cutting and drilling and screwing and filling. By the time they woke up, it was clear to Alex one thing, drugged up Kara and Lena were the funniest thing she has ever seen. Sure it was sappy, and by that, she means, really sappy, but it was still the funniest thing she had ever seen.

 

Especially when Kara suddenly decided that the best place for her to be was in Lena's arms as her wife proclaimed her love. When Lena asked Kara to once again marry her and Kara said yes Alex couldn't help herself "come on you two idiots, you're already married" the look on Lena's face was like she had won the lottery as she beamed at Kara before kissing her soundly Alex beating a hasty retreat out of the room, lest she see the pair re-enacting their wedding night.


	2. Kalex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalex, Alex has to go to the dentist

Alex hates the dentist, everyone knows this and why would she not, they are essentially butchers with a certificate. The last time she went to the dentist was when she was 17, and she hasn’t intended on going back ever again. That is until J`onn threatens her with mandatory vacation time If she doesn’t go. She doesn’t even know how he found out she hasn’t been in so long, wait that’s not true, she knows exactly who told him and it rhymes with Kara.

If there was one thing she hated more than the dentist it was a mandatory holiday, seriously how the hell was she supposed to protect her girlfriend when she wasn’t even allowed in the bloody building. And then of course there's the fact that when she does go she gets Kara's patented told you so face followed by the dentist exclaiming about her girlfriend`s perfect teeth.

It was just her luck that she needed a root canal, seriously a root canal, she would rather have Kara pull it, but nooo, she cant do that because “Alex, imagine if you had no teeth, how could you eat” and she is seriously considering just doing it herself before Kara manages to con the receptionist into getting her an appointment later that afternoon. Instead she spends the rest of the afternoon dreading what is too come.

It actually isn’t that bad, all through it Kara sat beside her and held her hand and when they were done Kara flew them all the way to Italy for Gelato insisting that because Alex had done so well she deserved a treat. 

Still she was not looking forward to the time off, the entire week, a whole 7 days of mandatory rest, she hadn’t even taken that much time when she broke her clavicle last year. But the moment she even considers getting out of the bed to do anything other than pee Kara is there. She doesn’t know how she does it, maybe Kara is just that attuned to her or maybe she has one of those invalid sensors they use in the hospital. Either way it`s starting to annoy Alex.

It’s the third day in that she realises the benefits, namely being Kara. She hasn’t had this much time alone with Kara in years, not since joining the DEO. And its then she begins to think maybe the dentist isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
